My Heart
by Blissful-Angel01
Summary: With graduation slowly approaching, Jacob and his gang of werewolves develope a plan to take Bella from Edward. But will Edward be able to save Bella before it's too late? [Rated M for lemons in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1: Until The Day I Die

**_My Heart_**

**Summary: With graduation approaching--too slowly for Bella's liking--Jacob and his gang of werewolves seem to be targeting Bella. But not to kill her: To get her away from Edward, so she will be Jacob's and no one else's. But can Edward stop him in time, or will he be too late to save his love?**

**Author: Blissful-Angel01**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and sexual content.**

**Words: 1301**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse(Which I still have yet to read...-glares at evil website that is out of stock of the book-). They all belong to Stephenie Meyer...man I wish I was her...then I'd own Edward -grins mischievously-**

_**My Heart**_

**Chapter One: Until The Day I Die**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I looked at Edward sitting across from me. We were in the Italian restaurant where he had taken me in Port Angeles on our first date. It seemed so long ago...we had both changed in our own ways in that time.

"So, what do you say?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrows, his hand holding mine on the table. I sighed and looked in his eyes...a big mistake on my part.

"But...why? You know I can't wear the shoes. Last year I nearly broke my neck." I tried arguing my point, but Edward just smiled crookedly.

"I won't let you fall; you know that. You're just trying to find ways to get out of it." He reasoned, sitting back in his seat.

"Well...yeah, but--" I was cut off by a pretty blonde waitress coming over to our table, shaking her hips--on Edward's account, I am sure; no one's hips would do that of their own accord.

"Are you ready to order, sir?" She asked, her eyes on him and only him, completely ignoring my presence.

Edward looked up from my eyes and glanced at her. "Yes, I'll have the Chicken Alfredo." I knew he wasn't going to take a single bite of it. He looked back at me, "Sweetheart, what would you like?" He asked me, laying the '_sweetheart'_ on thick; the girl got the message. She sent a almost unnoticable scowl my way and stood, waiting for me to answer, her pen poised.

"The Mushroom Ravioli." I said promptly and she wrote it down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, turning her eyes back on Edward.

He looked at me and I shook my head no. I still had a full glass of water in front of me. "No, I think that is good enough, thank you." He said with a nod, turning back to me as the blonde pranced off to the kitchen, getting looks from guys at neighboring tables.

"Please, Bella?" He asked, picking up our conversation from before little Miss Flirty-With-My-Boyfriend interrupted us. "Just an hour and a half at least?"

I sighed; well, it was our Senior Prom so I supposed that we should go. But we'd have plenty of Proms, after all, after graduation, I was getting turned into a vampire and then we would have to attend yet another High School in some other city, in some other state.

"Alright. I'll go." I said, defeated as his hazel eyes bored into mine and a smile was instantly on his face. He leaned across and gave me a quick kiss on the lips as the waitress was coming back with our food, a very notible scowl on her lips. "Thank you." He said to me. "That's all I wanted; one last dance with you before you became...like me." He added, his voice scarcely quiet.

The girl set our plates down in front of us and then went to another table without a word to us. I picked up my fork and took a bite of my Ravioli. "You're not _still_ that opposed to me becoming a...you-know-what, are you?" I said, keeping my voice quiet incase anyone was listening in on our conversation. Like...someone from La Push?

"I just don't understand why you want to die..." He said, folding his arms across his chest and looking intently at me.

I inwardly groaned. "Edward, you're not still going on about that...you know why. I've already told you countless times." I said pointedly, wanting to end this conversation which was garunteed to spark and argument on the way home.

He shook his head slighlty, not looking at me. I hated it when he got into one of his 'moods'. Oh well...I'd cheer him up later.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

On the ride home, Edward didn't speak about me becoming a vampire; he just kept one hand on my knee with the other on the steering wheel, speeding down the road not but five mintues from my house at eighty miles per hour, acting as if the subject hadn't even been brought up.

He took a right turn and then soon pulled into the driveway. I could see no lights on in the house, which must have meant that Charlie had infact gone on that 'all night fishing trip' with Billy. Which also meant that Edward and I had the house to ourselves tonight.

Edward helped me out of his Silver Volvo and led me up to the front door, turning the knob and pushing the door open, making a 'after you' gesture with his hand. I stepped inside the house and flipped the light switch, illuminating the hallway. Edward shut the front door and locked it, just incase any unwanted visitors showed up unannounced.

We walked into the living room and Edward sat down on the couch, pulling me on his lap. He moved my hair away from my face to kiss my jaw lightly, sending pleasent shivers down my spine. "Bella...I love you...you know that, right?" He said quietly, burrying his face in my hair, inhaling my scent.

"Yes, of course I know that, Edward." I said back, leaning my head against his, wondering what he was going on about.

"I'll always love you...until the day I die, and after." He said, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I knew what he meant: he would never die. He was immortal. He meant that his love for me was immortal. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I know. So will I." I murmured, my lips brushing his stone cold cheek as I spoke.

"Bella, you know that I would go to the end of the world for you and do anything for you and that I will love you forever no matter what..." He paused and I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't want me to interrupt, so I waited and let him continue with what he was saying. "When you become...one of us...I want to be the one to do it. But I want one thing in return...it is all I will ever ask of you for eternity...Will you marry me, Bella?" He asked, his voice soft as he looked up into my big chocolate brown eyes with his own predatory golden ones. It had been two months since he'd last asked me that question and I had turned him down. I had to think a minute...I needed to get some things straight like the fact that I didn't think I was ready for marriage...but why should that stop me if I already know that I will never love anyone else as long as I lived?

I looked back at Edward, my lips slightly parted. A smile flickered across them and I nodded. "Yes...Edward. Yes."

Edward's eyes lit up and he beamed, pulling me into the deepest kiss I'd ever experienced from him and my hands instinctively went around his neck, leaving no gap between us. Eventually, we pulled apart panting. Well, Edward wasn't but he wasn't human. He pulled a red velvet box out of his jacket pocket, opening it up and I gasped. Inside was a ten karat diamond ring with a silver band. Inside, I could see the words_ Yours Eternally_ engraved. He took it out and slipped it on my left ring finger, then put a hand against my cheek, pulling me into another, briefer, kiss. "Thank you..Bella.." He murmured, smiling.

"I love you." I answered softly. Edward's hands lightly rubbed my back as I leaned my head against his chest, looking at the ring on my finger with a smile.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Okay, please review and let me know how this is so far and your thoughts of constructive critism is very much appreciated. No Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Driven By Desire

**Author: Blissful-Angel01**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and sexual content.**

**Words: 1196**

**Thank you very much to my first reviewers: **_**sounds of music, Lady-darh-18, Blaire.The.Adorable, Whitelight72, **_**and**_** Juliet Fernandez.**_

**Juliet Fernandez:**** I know I said that Jacob would be in this chapter, and I am very, very sorry, but it just didn't work out. I promise that he will be in the next chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or anything... -sighs wistfully- I wish I owned Edward Cullen though...or did I already mention that? -laughs sheepishly- **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

_**My Heart**_

**Chapter Two: Driven By Desire**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The next morning when I woke up, I felt a cold, stone arm around my waist; I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Edward, his beautiful golden eyes boring into mine intensely. "Hey.." I breathed, entranced by his god-like appearence right in front of me. He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine...and pulled away much too soon for my liking. He must have saw the disappointment in my eyes because he let out a musical laugh that made my heart race and a smile spread across my lips.

"Good morning, my love." Edward said softly, nuzzling my neck softly. I bit my lip slightly, and cupped his cheeks in my hands, pulling him up to kiss me. I pressed my lips to his fiercely, knowing I was crossing the boundaries, but quite frankly, at that moment I couldn't have cared less. To hell with the boundaries. My body was suddenly over Edwards in a quick flash and my chest was pressed up against his, my lips glued to his.

When he felt my tounge against his lips, he pulled back and I breathed heavily, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my viens. "Bella..." Edward said in a warning tone.

I gave him a piercing look. "What?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. "We're going to be married soon...I'll..I'll be like you soon.." I said a bit hesitantly, wondering how he would react to me saying that so early in the morning.

He heaved a small sigh and nodded. "You are right, Bella. I'm sorry. I just forgot is all. But if you keep that up, I may not be able to resist and you'll be a vampire before you'r ready."

"But I'm ready now!" I protested. "Go ahead and bite me." I added as a bit of a joke which he did not take to as I would have liked. Instead of laughing, he just fixed me with his hard stare and hazel eyes that hynotized me. "Not. Funny." He said. "You think I'm going to take pleasure in...killing you?" He asked me bluntly. "I don't think so, Bella."

I inwardly graoned; when would he take this as not killing me and more like giving me more years to live instead? I mean, he wanted to be with me for eternity, he'd said last night. Why was he so opposed to what had to be done in order to achieve that immortality?

"Fine...grumpy." I mumbled and got up. "I need a human minute." I said to him and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt and then walked out of my room, feeling Edward's eyes on me as I walked out of view of my room and down the hallway to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair and then got dressed quickly. I wasn't in there but five minutes when I finished and exited, walking back into my room to see Edward smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering if there was something in my teeth or if something was on my shirt.

He got up from where he had been sititng on my bed and came over to me at vampire speed and pulled me to him in a fierce kiss that made me think my lips would soon be bruised if he did that very many more times...but I have to admit, I liked it. A lot. He pulled back from me, smiling my favourite crooked smile. "Hmm...didn't loose control...that's a promising sign." He said as he rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, and I stared right back.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back from me and took my hand. "Breakfast?" He asked me wistfully, leading me down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Nah, I'm not hungry." I said and he turned to look at me with an inquiring smile. "When are you ever not hungry?" He asked me as a joke and I smacked his arm at which he gave me a pouty expression at.

"Edward Cullen, be a man." I said, giggling.

He raised his eyebrows and then picked me up, bridal-style. "I doubt a..non-man would be able to do that, missy." He breathed into my ear and I smiled more.

"Me too..." I murmured, entranced by his eyes that stared into mine.

He chuckled and then said, "I was thinking we could go over to my place and tell the others? Unless Alice has already had a vision about me proposing again.." He added.

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good to me." I said and pulled my shoes on by the door as he waited for me.

We walked out to the Volvo and got in and he drove towards the Cullen mansion at nearly seventy miles per hour, the trees and scenery passing by us in a flash.

We were at the mansion within a matter of minutes and Edward was at my door before I could even touch the handle and he opened it for me, taking my hand as I stepped out. He gave me a warm smile as we walked up towards the front door. Before we reached it though, it burst open and Alice ran over and threw her arms around me in a very tight hug. "Oh my God! You said yes! You're getting--!"

Edward clapped a hand over her mouth. "Does Carlisle and Esme know yet?" He asked her calmly, smiling at the scowl she was giving him.

She shook her head in answer to his question and also to shake his hand off. "No. I didn't say anything to them about it."

"Big surprise..." He muttered but Alice still heard him and glared. "Come on, let's go inside." She said as her bubbly attitude returned once again.

Edward shook his head slightly, rolling his eyes as Alice ran ahead of us into the house. I giggled slightly at his reaction and we entered the house behind Alice.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Edward called, shutting the door behind us. Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs, looking at us with smiles. "Hello Bella," Esme greeted me warmly and I gave her a broard smile in return. She could tell something happened.

"Hey there, you two." Carlisle said with a smile. "What's going on?" He added, seeing our grinning faces.

"Well...we have something to tell you both.." Edward began, looking down to give me a loving smile. "We're getting married."

Esme's reaction was the gasp and throw her arms around both of us, something she had never done before.

Carlisle smiled broadly at us both and clapped Edward's shoulder, pulling him into a--manly--hug and then he hugged me as well. "Welcome to the family, Bella, though it already feels like you're apart of it." He said and Esme nodded.

"Let's get started on wedding plans!" Alice said loudly beside us in excitement and I inwardly groaned. Wedding plans meant shopping.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**REVIEW PLEASE! If I don't get any reviews, then I will think you don't like my story, and I won't post any more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: To Hell We Ride

**Author: Blissful-Angel01**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and sexual content.**

**Words: 1680**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I love getting reviews, it makes me write that much faster, so keep them coming guys! You rawk!**

**Though, I have been getting compaints that my story isn't progressing as quickly as it should, but every story needs a ground level to work up from, so bare with me. This chapter, in my opinon, is making the story progress pretty quickly, though it is what I had in mind for it in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Amazin' ain't it? Yeah...go figure.**

_**My Heart**_

**Chapter Three: To Hell We Ride**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

For most of the day, Edward and I stayed at the mansion with his family, and Alice and Esme chatted animatedly about the wedding. They were going all out; a huge, spectacular wedding. But that wasn't what I wanted.

"Um...Alice? Esme? I know you guys have this whole thing just about figured out...but..." I began, when Edward cut me off.

"But Bella doesn't want a big wedding like you two are talking about. I'd like a small one too. How many people are you thinking of inviting, Bella?" He asked, turning to me.

"Well, actually, since I know that Charlie will not approve of this and will stay mad at me...I was thinking just Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie. Is..that okay with you?" I asked him back.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Yeah, that sounds perfect to me." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him and I smiled back at him, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"But what about a place to have it?" Rosalie jumped in from where she was sitting on Emmett's lap in a large armchair.

"Yes, I was thinking about that too." Esme said. "Would you like to have it here in the house, or outside, or--"

"The meadow." Edward and I both said in unison.

Alice smiled at us, as if saying _'That is so cute how you both do that_. Leave it to Alice to say something about it...

Esme smiled also. "The meadow sounds lovely. When?"

"As soon as possible." Edward said quickly. "Like...a week?"

"Yes, Carlisle can perform it. Right?" Esme asked, turning to her husband who sat next to her, just looking at us all in bemusment.

"Yes, I would be glad to do it for Edward and Bella." He said with a smile at us.

"Great." Edward said with a smile. "Looks like everything is settled then. All we need is Bella and the girls' dresses. Emmett, Jasper and I will take care of our stuff in time." He said.

Everyone agreed to whatever we said and that afternoon, around three, Edward was leading me out to his Volvo; he was taking me home. He said that he, Emmett, and Jasper we going to go hunting. He added that he also needed to feed now, because soon we would be too wrapped up in the wedding to spare him enough time for a two-day hunting trip with his brothers.

I agreed to it, but I was sad he was leaving, but I didn't say anything, because I fully understood. Plus, he looked so happy when we were talking about the wedding; as happy as I looked and felt, I knew. For the last half hour we were in the mansion, he and Carlisle talked in whispers, heads close together as if planning something. Edward had then announced that he would change me the day after the wedding, if that was when I wanted it to be done. I had agreed excitedly, nearly squealing with happiness.

Now, we were speeding down the road towards my house, Edward holding my hand with his; the one that wasn't on the steering wheel anyway. "I can't believe it's only going to be a week." I said happily, grinning at him.

"Yeah...me too. I don't think I've ever--"

I cut him off, "Smiled as much as you are now? Me neither." I said, smiling. "But I love it when you smile."

He looked over at me, his eyes lit up as he grinned at me. "I love you Bella." He said to me, taking his eyes off the road.

"I know, I love you too." I said back and he returned his gaze to the road, smiling all the while.

We arrived back at my house and he just stayed long enough to walk me up to the door and kiss me goodbye. A kiss that lasted at least five minutes. When we finally parted, with me panting for breath he smiled and pecked my cheek one last time then started back down the porch steps towards his car. "Goodbye, my love. I'll see you in a couple days." He said. "Be safe while I am gone."

I nodded. "I will. Be careful, yourself."

"I always am."

With that, he got in his Volvo and drove off back towards the mansion. I watched him go until he was out of my site and turned to open the door. I walked inside house, shutting the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and dug a pan out of the cabinet to boil some water for tea. I filled it with water, and put it on the stove, turning the burner on five. I couldn't stop smiling; I felt the happiest I had ever been in my life. I was marrying the most wonderful--gorgeous--man I ever had the liberty to meet and I loved him more than the worlds itself. I would die for him. I am going to die for him, in only eight days. Excitment rippled through me and I bit my lip to stop myself from squealing. But I was instantly on my gaurd when I heard something fall in the pantry and what sounded like a hiss. I instinctively turned the burner on the stove off; a cat probably got in the house somehow and got locked in the pantry. Yes, that was it. If only I could convince myself...

I walked over to the pantry, my heart pounding hard in my chest, adreanline pumping through my viens. I held my breath as I walked towards the closet door, my hand nearing the handle. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the handle and wrenched it open. Suddenly, a hand was over my mouth and someone was behind me, pinning my arms to my sides with one arm. I couldn't move and panic shot through me like a lightening bold. "Hello Bella..." The voice whispered in my ear. A voice I knew all too well. "I'll take my hand off your mouth if you promise not to scream." I nodded my head vigorously and the hand dropped to my mouth, though the arm went across my chest and shoulders to keep me from moving. "Get off me Jake!" I screamed, trying to wriggle free, fighting with every ounce of strength I had, which wasn't much. Jacob's hand was instantly on my mouth again. "Dammit! Don't scream! The bloodsucker might hear you!" He hissed in my ear and I felt my body trembling, praying this wasn't actually happening. But it was. It was as real as it was daylight outside. As real as my love for Edward was. As real as my current hatred of Jacob Black was.

"Sam!" Jake hissed into the other room. "Did you leave it?"

"Yeah, left the note on the table, just as you said to do." Sam came into view, and I glared at him viciously.

"Now now...watch it little missy. Keep this up and Jake will do things to you that you've never imagined in your worst nightmares." Sam threatened me and I instantly stopped struggling and I went limp in Jake's arms, despair ripping through my heart. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to hear me now, no matter how loudly I screamed.

"Good." Jake said. "Lets put her in a chair so we can tie the restraints on her wrists." He picked me up off my feet and I tried to kick him, but I could barely move my legs. He pushed me down in a chair and both he and Sam stood above me. "Hold her down." Jake instructed him promptly and he crouched down, holding three long pieces of rope in his hands. Sam grabbed my arms and thrust them behind my back and then put a large hand on my knees so I didn't try and kick anymore. Jake tied one of the pieces of rope around my ankles tightly, and painfully. The other, he made me stand up and tied them around my wrists. I tried to see if I could wriggle them free, but there were too many knots and it was too tight. I was in a bind. Literally. Jake gave a nod to Sam and he handed him a roll of ducttape. Damn them both to fucking hell and back again! Why the hell were they doing this to me?

Jake tore a piece of tape off and Sam held my head still while Jake put it firmly across my mouth. I wasn't crying because I wasn't upset. I was pissed off beyond belief, and scared half to death.

As they pulled me up out of my chair to take me God-knows-where, I got a glimpse of the 'note' that they were talking about.

_Dad,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I am going to stay a couple days at Alice's house. We're going into Seattle for a day and are going to do some 'girl-things' so don't worry and I'll be home soon._

_Love, Bella_

It felt like acid was rising inside of me; I wanted to scream, hit, and even kill Jake, a feeling I had never experienced around him. He saw me looking at the note and smirked. "Going to miss daddy?" He asked in a babyish voice. If I didn't have tape over my mouth I would have cussed him out a thousand times over.

"Come on." He told Sam and then picked me up over his shoulder, carrying me outside. I heard a car door open and he pushed me in the backseat then shut and locked the door, even though I couldn't get loose anyway. He got in the passenger seat and Sam got behind the wheel. The car started and he tore out of the driveway, taking me towards my own personal hell.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Review Please! No reviews, no more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4: 4 Words To Choke Upon

Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you all!!

Words: 1876

Author: Blissful-Angel01

WARNING: LEMON in this chapter! Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse (I'm half-way through Eclipse!! Woot!)

Chapter Four: 4 Words To Choke Upon

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When the car stopped and Jake pulled me out of the back seat, I took a look at my surroundings, when I wasn't glaring at Jacob. We were in La Push...big surprise, huh? Jake picked me up over his shoulder and Sam went ahead of him, opening the door. Once inside, Jake pushed me down onto a couch and turned to Sam, who was speaking. "I'm going home; I'll be back in the morning. Think you can handle Missy over there?" He asked Jake, glancing towards me who looked incredibly defenseless.

Jake snorted, "Of course I can. She'll do whatever I tell her. Otherwise...we attack the leeches..." He said, giving me a side-long glance.

Sam grinned. "Alright, Jake. See you tomorrow then. Good luck." He added to me, smirking and I wanted so badly to flip him off, but I couldn't move my hands hardly at all, not with them bound like they were.

Once Sam walked out the door, Jake came over to me and crouched down in front of me. "Scared? You should be." He sneered. He took a corner of the duct tape that was over my mouth and ripped it off.

"Go to hell, Jake." I spat at him, but he only rolled his eyes. Those were four words he could choke on.

"Cursing? Isn't that below you?" He said, smirking. He pulled me up from where I was on the couch.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" I asked angrily, trying to fight him, but I was still bound.

"You'll just have to see for yourself, won't you?" He said as he walked into a room and panic ripped through me. We were going into his bedroom. I wanted Edward to find the note and come get me, I wanted that so bad that I almost started crying.

Jake let me fall back on his bed. He was about to untie the rope around my wrists which had cut into the skin and made it start bleeding.

But first, he got up, shut and locked the door and pointed to something on his bedside table. "See that? It's a gun, Bella. I don't want to hurt you. But if you try to escape, I won't think twice about using it." He said coldly. "I'm going to untie the rope on your wrists, but I'm going to tie your arms to something else. Got it?"

I had no choice, I nodded, tears starting to leak out of my eyes. I knew what was coming and it scared me to death. Death would be better than this, actually.

Jake came over to me again and did as he said he was going to do; he untied my wrists but tied them above my head to the headboard rail above me. He moved down and untied my legs as well. "Remember," He warned me. "One false move and that gun will be in my hand."

I stayed silent just nodding my head. My legs lay limp; I knew i wouldn't be able to walk. I was too scared and the ropes had cut off some of the circulation that I was slowly getting back.

Jake stood back up and pulled off his shirt; he was quite muscular really, but still thin. He smirked as he looked down at me, tied to his bed. "I always knew this day would come...too bad it had to go like this, huh? If you only would have stayed with me instead of going to rescue that leech..."

I stayed silent, adverting my gaze from him to the gun. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. This was inevitable. He had me right where he wanted me.

He advanced on me, stradling my hips. His hands held him up on either side of my head. "I don't want to hurt you Bella...rememebr that..." He said and leaned his head down to mine in a fierce, bruising kiss. One of his hands was at the hem of my shirt in an instant and it made me shiver, even though his skin was warm. I didn't like being touched like this by Jake. It seemed...violative...wrong.

His hand reached the cup of my bra and I could feel something hard against my thigh. I didn't want it to happen like this, and especially not with Jake.

He pulled back, and I knew my lips must have been swollen from the intensity of the kiss. His hands ran over my breasts underneath my shirt and I wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. He pushed my shirt up over my head so it was in a bundle at my wrists. The only thing that was on my torso now was my strapless white-lace bra. He smirked at the scared expression on my face and his hands went around my back, fumbling with the clasp. He finally got it undone and pulled the bra off, tossing it in the floor. His hands felt of my breasts, squeezing lightly every now and again. He leaned down, planting kisses down my neck and to my chest. As his lips were lightly brushing against my left breast, he got to the nipple and took it in is mouth, his tounge swirling around it, making jolts of electricity run through me. As wrong as this was, it felt good. Oh God, it felt good, but I didn't want this. I never wanted this.

With his other hand, he rubbed my other breast, kneeding it roughly, enough to make me wince. I could feel his tounge flicking my erect nipple and I felt my panties dampen. If Edward knew what was happening, Jake would be dead. I just wanted Edward to burst through that door and stop him since I was defenseless and couldn't.

Jake moved his lips down to my flat stomach and I bit my lip. His hands found the top of my pants and he unbuttoned them, sliding them off, leaving my panties on for the moment.

When my pants were in a pile on the floor, his hands lightly caressed my thighs; I couldn't move. I didn't even have the strength to tug at the rope bounding my wrists above me. Jake kissed down my flat stomach and when he got to the top of my panties, he pulled them down, making me shiver. He paused only a moment to look up at me with a wicked grin and then lowered his head to me, his tounge flicking out at my clit, making me moan involuntarily. He did it again, making goosebumps arise all over my arms. His tounge found my wet entrance and he pushed his tounge inside me, making me move my hips closer to him, moaning a bit louder. As much as I hated this, it felt good, I had to admit. But I wanted him to stop. After several more moments of swirling his tounge around inside of me, making me shudder, he moved his lips back to my clit, sucking on it. I moaned my loudest, my back arching.

I felt him smirk in satisfaction and he moved his lips back up my chest, my neck, to my lips where he kissed me lightly for a moment. His hand moved down between my legs, his fingers delicately rubbing my clit. I moaned against his mouth, moving my hips up again. Slowly, he slid his hand down and inserted two fingers in me and began scretching me a bit; I guessed it was to prepare me. My breath was coming out in heavy pants and I could only lie there, helpless as he had his way with me. I'd never felt so weak and scared in my life.

I only realized his took he fingers out after he was over me, positioning himself. He leaned down, whispering in my ear, "This will hurt, my darling Bella." He kissed my lips one last time; I wanted to hit him.

He slowly pushed his member against my entrance and I felt a small pain; almost like a pinch. He was against my barrier and in one quick motion, he broke through and I cried out in agony. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and Jacob stayed very still, kissing my tears away. It didn't help the situation at all, that he was being gentle with me. I hated him with every fiber of my being. I didn't want this. I wanted out. Now.

After a moment, he must have realized I was okay since my tears had stopped and he pulled out and then pushed back on, filling my body with intense pleasure and he moaned. I pumped in and out of me fast and hard after only a moment, electing moans from me. He brought a hand down, rubbing my clit vigorously as he thrusted in me. I was getting close, I knew I was. He must have been to because he was thrusting in me quickly. He grabbed my hips and pulled them towards him as he went into me deeply, meeting each of his thrusts. I felt weird; I was betraying Edward, though he would know that I didn't have a choice in this. But I was also filled with so much pleasure that I actually kind of, in a guilty way, enjoyed this. It was a guilty pleasure. That was the only way I could describe it.

I could feel my walls tighten around his large member and my body shook violently, making me cry out, "Edward!" accidentally.

Jacob came the same time I did and he stared at me. "What did you just say?" He asked angrily as he collapsed against me.

I was silent; he knew what I said. Suddenly, he hauled off and slapped me across the face, hard. "He's not here. _I'm_ here now. I'm the only one who ever will be. Not that parasite. Got it?" He was seething, I could tell.

He pushed himself off me and grabbed my panties off the floor and pulled them on me so I didn't have to lie there naked the entire time; who knew how long he would keep me here? Until he felt so bad that he couldn't stand it, or until Edward came to rescue me. But he was hunting.

He untied my arms after pulling his boxers on himself that had been shed sometime or another before he took me.

He pulled a shirt over my head that must have been one of his, and it came down to my mid-thigh. He pulled his jeans on and then tied my wrists again. It was dark outside as I glanced towards the window. He turned off he light, and I turned on my side, facing the window. He lay beside me on the bed with his arm tightly around my waist so he would know if I tried to escape.

My cheek was burning furiously from where he had slapped me and tears welled in my eyes as my body shook with violent sobs, the initial impact of what I had just done finally hitting me in the heart. I could hear Jacob sleeping next to me.

I cried myself to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**That was the first lemon I've ever wrote, so i'm sorry if it wasn't great. Constructive critisim would be nice if you want to give it. No flames! Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Promises

**Author: Blissful-Angel01**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and sexual content.**

**Words: 1147**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any of the characters or the storyline of which Stephenie Meyer created. They belong to her, and only her. I only own this plot that I made up and any original characters that I may make in the future.**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

_**My Heart**_

**Chapter Five: Broken Promises**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Over the next two days, Jacob was the one person I hated more than anything. Even more than Victoria and the Volturi, and that was saying something.

The next two days, after Jacob had raped me, was nothing but pain and torture. He'd hit me if I shot off some smart remark. My cheek was bruised and I had a black I; I had a split lip. I felt terrible. But mostly I felt guilty...but it was Jacob's fault. Not mine...right?

At night, I would cry myself to sleep, my dreams filled with nightmares of Jacob, treating me so badly that I would wake up in the very early morning hours, my cheeks wet from tears, only to see an angry Jacob glaring at me. Either from waking him up accidentally, or either from saying something I shouldn't have in my sleep, I didn't know which it was.

I sat at the kitchen table with Jacob across from me, my arms crossed. I wasn't eating. I wasn't hungry as I watched him wolf (no pun intended) down a dozen pieces of bacon and half a dozen pieces of toast.

"Eat." He said, looking up at me.

I just shook my head at him. "No. I'm not hungry." I hadn't eaten in two days, but I didn't care. I didn't care that I was starving myself. I didn't care about anything anymore. My worst fear was that Edward wouldn't find out I was gone until he got back, or after even, and it would be too late. Maybe forever really _was_ a shorter time than I orginally thought.

"You better eat." Jacob warned me, his eyes narrowed. "I don't like fucking someone who's just skin and bones."

I jaw clenched. "Yeah, well, maybe you should find someone else to 'fuck'." I said angrily. That did it. He pulled me out of my chair and slammed me against the wall so hard that I hit my head and it was all I could do not to sink to the floor unconscious. He slapped me across the face. "Say another word and I just might kill you." He seethed through his gritted teeth and I blinked rapidly, to clear the stars from my vision and to warn the tears not to spill. That would only make things worse. He pulled me away from the wall and threw me down on the floor, the cheek he'd slapped hitting the carpet, making it burn even worse. I bit my lip to keep from crying and sat up, not meeting his eyes.

"I have to go meet up with the guys. Try to escape, and I will kill you." He said, walking towards the door, taking a pistol and a set of keys with him. He was going to lock me in here, all alone. That was what he did every day.

"What happened to you, Jake?" I asked him brokenly from where I sat against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked me angrily.

"You're not the sixteen-year-old boy I once knew...now you're a rapist...an abuser...you wouldn't give a second thought to killing me if I tried to get out of here." I said quietly.

"Things change." He spat and walked out the door, slamming it and I soon heard the lock click.

I pulled myself off the floor and sat down on the couch, the flood gates opening up, and I began crying my eyes out. "You promised you would never hurt me, Jake..." I whispered to the empty house.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I drove my Volvo at nearly eighty miles per hour back towards Forks. I was anxious to see my angel once again...and I really couldn't wait until our wedding day; just the thought brought a smile to my lips. I could see Jasper rolling his eyes in my rear view mirror as he felt my emotions. He whispered something to Emmett.

Emmett roared in laughter and I turned my eyes on him. "What?" I demanded suspiciously.

"Lay off the honeymoon thoughts, Romeo." Emmett said, still laughing at me.

If I could have blushed, I would have. I tried my very best to ignore them as I got closer to Bella's house.

"I thought we were going home then you were coming back for Bella." Jasper said from the backseat.

"You can both run home. It will take you less than five minutes from Bella's." I replied to him.

Jasper and Emmett both sighed and a moment later I was pulling into Bella's driveway. I opened my car door and instantly froze. It smelled strange here...unusual. I didn't like it. I saw that Emmett and Jasper both knew something was wrong as well, because they were looking around the property edgily.

"Let's go inside..." I said to them, walking swiftly towards the door The smell was even worse from here. It was strongest from inside the house, I guessed and I opened the door. I walked down the hall towards the kitchen where the smell was stronger and spotted a note on the table. I read it quickly then passed it to Emmett and Jasper.

"He took her." I hissed through my clenched teeth. My hands balled into fists and I shook with anger, and worry for my precious angel.

"We'll get her back." Jasper said from beside me, trying to reassure me. How long had it been since he'd taken her? Was I too late?

I shook that last thought from my head. Now was not the time to be thinking like that. We had to act; fast.

"Let's go." I hissed and ran out to the car, vampire speed, Jasper and Emmett right behind me.

I turned on the Volvo and went as fast as possible towards La Push.

On the way there, I flipped open my cell phone, and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Yes, Edward?" He asked when he picked up.

"Jacob Black took Bella." I said and I could almost _sense_ him tense immediately.

"Where?"

"La Push. I can still smell their trail." I said; their smell along the road mixed with Bella's was almost unbearable.

"We're coming." Carlisle said but I instantly cut him off.

"No," I said. "I have Jasper and Emmett with me. We can take them."

Carlisle paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive. I'll call you as soon as we have Bella back." I said and hung up the phone as I crossed the border into La Push.

I pulled my Volvo in the driveway of Jacob Black's house and got out. I ran up to the house and peered in the window, Jasper and Emmett right beside me. There was my angel. Broken.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Please review! You have no idea how good reviews make me feel. They make me write faster than I normally would, too! So keep them coming please!!**

**I love you all!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**BlissfulAngel01**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight Like This

**Author: Blissful-Angel01**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and sexual content.**

**Words: 1, 177**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I just own a hardback copy of Eclipse... And the direction this plot is going, and any original characters who may surface at any one moment. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Reviews make me feel great, so keep them coming!**

_**My Heart**_

**Chapter Six: Fight Like This**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I sat where I was on the couch, trying not to let any tears escape my puffy red eyes. It seemed that I was doing that a lot these last few days. I hated being weak; it made me feel as if I'm not worth anything. Like I should be proving that I'm better than just sitting here, weeping. This wasn't me. Jacob had made me into a different person. I was scarred for life, I knew.

I looked up at at the curtained window near me. I saw something...something bronze. I gasped in realization. No, I couldn't get my hopes up. I'd already made that mistake several times the last couple days, thinking I saw Edward when I didn't. I got to my feet and almost ran to the window and tears of joy filled my eyes. A hand went to my mouth; I could feel myself shaking. I was saved; it really was Edward. He was looking at me with concerned eyes. He pointed to the door. I knew he was probably going to rip it clean off its hinges. I nodded vigorously, smiling when I saw that Jasper and Emmett were also with him.

Edward disappeared from my view and suddenly I heard a sharp '_crack!_' as the door was ripped away from it's frame. Edward rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms as I wept into his shirt. "Shhh, it's okay, love. I'm here. Shhh..." He murmured softly as he stroked my hair. "Now, calm down, Bella. It's okay. Tell me what he did to you, darling."

I looked up at him, my cheeks wet, lip quivering. "He...he..." I shook my head and buried my face in his shirt once again. "He raped me!" I said shrilly and my body shook with sobs. I knew that Edward could hear me though.

His arms wrapped around me and crushed me to his rock hard chest. "Dammit!" He hissed and looked back at Jasper and Emmett. I lifted my face just enough to look over at them as well. They stood there, looking at us in shock.

"Find him." Edward said to them through clenched teeth, still holding me against him. Jasper and Emmett basically flew from the house at vampire speed. Edward buried his face in my hair, his body shaking with dry sobs. "Oh, my angel. I'm sorry, I am so sorry...please forgive me. I shouldn't have gone. I should have known this was coming...I should have--"

I put my hands on either side of his face, looking him in the eye through my tears. "It's not your fault, Edward. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for..." I said, my fingers caressing his cheeks lightly.

I knew I must reek of dog, but Edward didn't care, and he didn't even acknowledge it. He just held me as close to him as he could.

We stayed like that for a while...until Jasper and Emmett appeared in front of us, holding Jacob and Sam still with their arms basically glued to their sides. Jacob was shaking and I knew he was about to change into 'wolf form. Sam was unconscious.

"You fucking whore!" Jacob yelled at me and Edward released me just long enough to punch Jacob in the mouth.

"You say one more word to her, and I swear you damn dog, I will not think twice about killing you." Edward seethed and Jacob just stared at him, his lip bleeding. He was shaking worse and Edward realized what was about to happen. "Bella, darling, go wait in the car." Edward told me and I looked up at him.

"Be careful." I said to him and kissed him once, a passion-filled kiss. I then reluctantly tore my hand from his own, and ran out the front door past Jacob who was beginning to grow his shaggy red fur, his clothes ripping. I got to the Volvo, stumbling over a rock once and got into the car, locking the doors, my entire body shaking. I prayed that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett would be okay...Sam, I knew, was completely out cold. Emmett's doing, I guessed. I justed wanted this to be over with quickly.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jacob stood on all fours in front of me. I wanted him to die. I wanted to kill him as painfully as I possibly could; draw out the torturing for what he did to my beautiful, yet broken, angel from God.

Did Jacob have any idea what I could do to someone? I could crush every bone in their body just by tightening my grip on their arm. They would crumble. It wasn't as painful a death as some others...I wanted him to suffer.

I growled loudly at him; he was in his attacking position, looking like a puppy about to pounce on one of those ridiculous squeaking chew-toys. We both flew at one another at the same time. It was teeth and claws, flailing limbs everywhere. Every time Jasper or Emmett would try to jump in and help, I would shove them aside and go at the dog again. This was _my_ fight. He hurt_ my_ angel. For that, there was no forgiveness, no matter how much pleading and begging he did.

He would die at _my_ hand today. I wouldn't leave until I was standing over his mangled body, victorious.

He slashed his claws at my head and I side-stepped quicker than he could, punching him in the gut. I elbowed him in the head and he backed off several paces, clearly pissed off. I dived at me again and I grabbed a chair, using it like a bat. The chair was smashed to pieces and the damn 'wolf just growled and dived at me again.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I couldn't take it anymore. The suspension was killing me. I had been sitting in this car for fifteen minutes and I just couldn't stand the waiting. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the house. I had to see if Edward was okay. I wrenched open the door to the house and stared in shock. Edward and Jacob, who was in his wolf form still, were locked in battle. Circling one another, then pouncing. I couldn't look away; it was a blur of red fur, snow-white arms, claws and fangs, and fists. I shook my head slightly, trying to snap out of my trance, but I just couldn't. Edward caught sight of me and his eyes widened, almost receiving Jacob's claws because of my distraction to him. "Bella, get out of here!" Edward yelled and then Jacob turned on me, baring his fangs as he advanced. I only screamed as he swiped at me with the backside of his huge paw; the claws never touched me. My head spun, my blood rushed, and I could see darkness closing in on me. I was about to loose consciousness. Before my mind went into oblivion, however, I heard the sound of a gun going off.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Remember, I LOVE reviews!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Angels Cry

**Author: Blissful-Angel01**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and sexual content.**

**Words: 980**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or any of the characters that are of Stephenie Meyer's creation. I only own New Moon, Eclipse in hardback, and any original characters and the way this plot is going. That is all.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! Keep those reviews coming! I'm soo sorry that this is REALLY past due. I just had a small case of writers block.**

_**My Heart**_

**Chapter Seven: Angels Cry**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Waking up was not a pleasant experience. My head pounded as I forced my eyelids open. Wherever I was, it was completely quiet. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? All I knew was that I wanted for Edward, Jasper, Emmett and the whole family to be okay. I would never forgive myself if anything had happened to them, even if I lived a thousand years. An eternity.

As my vison came into focus, I could make out Edward's beautiful, handsome face turned towards me, though his eyes had a far-off look about them, as if his spirit somehow left his body and was wandering around. It was quite disturbing, I had to admit.

"Edward?" My voice was hoarse and cracked as I tried to speak, but I knew he heard me.

That same intelligent look came back to his eyes and he blinked several times before letting out a dry sob of relief, gently stroking my cheeks with his fingers. I shivered slightly under his touch, but I loved it. God, how long I waited to feel his hands again, to see his god-like presence beside me.

"Bella..." He murmured and I could feel my eyes sting. Suddenly, several tears slid down my cheeks and Edward, looking slightly startled, wiped them gently away, kissing each cheek.

"Darling...it's alright now. You're safe. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, I had no idea until I came back, and your house, it reeked of him and then I found the note and I knew it wasn't your handwriting, and--"

I cut him off by putting a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer so our lips touched. "I'm just so happy to see you." I choked out, hugging him tightly, a hug which he returned, though gently as if he thought he would break me. As much as I had been through the past few days, I doubted he could break me.

"I'm happier than I have ever been to see you safe...It's my fault, though, Bella. I should have known it was too dangerous for me to go and leave you alone. I should have made Alice or Rosalie stay with you." He said, burrying his face in my dark locks.

"Don't. Don't blame yourself. No one is to blame except _him_." I told him firmly, my voice shaking with emotion.

"But...what he did to you...I just--"

I shook my head against his chest. "It was coming. Sooner or later, he would have done it anyway. He would have found a way. I just...I felt so guilty the whole time because I knew it was wrong but it felt good and--" By now, the tears had started again.

"Bella, did you try to get away from him?" Edward asked, looking at me in sympathy.

I nodded my head weakly. Edward pulled back slightly and gave me a loving smile. "You have nothing to feel guilty or sorry for. Like you said, it was all his fault."

"I'm surprised you don't hate me and never want to be with me that way after this..." I murmured.

Edward made a small chuckling noise. "Don't ever think that. I love _you_, Bella. I could never hate you no matter what happened and of course I will still want to be with you that way. But it is going to take you some time to recover from that tramatic experience." He said, his hand lightly stroking my hair.

I hugged him as tightly as I could. "What happened to...him?" I asked quietly, my voice thick with tears.

Edward's eyes met mine and he said expressionlessly. "He's dead. I...I killed him."

I nodded, not an ounce of sadness filling my heart. Jacob had changed--for the worse. He was a coldblooded criminal, doing horrible things to innocent young women like me. I wondered how he could even sleep, or look in the mirror any more.

"I hate him." I said, my voice changing to a whisper as tears filled my eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. "I really hate him...he hit me and...raped me and..."

"Shhh, I know sweetheart." Edward said softly, stroking my cheek. "I know. I hate him too. More than you can ever imagine. That's why I did what needed to be done, so he couldn't hurt you anymore. I hate seeing my angel cry."

"The whole pack will be after us now." I said, my voice suddenly filled with fear.

Edward gave a small, wary sigh and nodded. "Yes, they will. But Carlisle already has that accounted for. Another coven are coming here from West Virginia. They will help us against them, and help protect you."

Edward had his arm around my shoulders, holding me to him as I nodded against his chest. "I still can't help but be scared though..." I murmured.

"I know. But everything will be alright in the end. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. I swear, Bella."

I gave him a small, watery smile and nodded again. I was feeling fine, and I was getting incredibly hungry. "Can we go downstairs and get something to eat?" I asked him, and he chuckled.

"Yes, love." Edward helped me up, and I was only in some light blue shorts and a tank top--courtesy of Alice, I had to guess--and he helped me into a black, silk robe that I knew was also supplied by the small pixie-like vampire.

Edward took my hand gently in his own and, after opening the door of his room to take me downstairs, he swept me up into his arms, bridal style, and kissed me softly, yet passionately. I felt safer in his arms than ever at the moment.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I'm really sorry that this is so short, but the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up. I want the Review Count to reach at LEAST 100. So all I need is 13 reviews. MORE IS APPRECIATED THOUGH!! **

**Love you guys!**

**-Bliss**


	8. Chapter 8: Say This Sooner

**Author: Blissful-Angel01**

**Words: 1112**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything, except any original characters and this plotline that I made up. Everything else is Stephenie Meyer's.**

_**My Heart**_

**Chapter Eight: Say This Sooner**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I was eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen with Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle all sitting at the table with Edward and I.

Jasper had several scratches on his arms and cheeks, as did Emmett.

Carlisle and Edward seemed to be having a non-verbal conversation, and I looked back and forth between when with slight confusion, and finally spoke up when I saw Edward's expression change from calm, to angry.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked, lowering my spoon.

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked from Edward to me. "Well, Bella, there were a few things that Edward may have left out of what he told you upstairs."

I raised my eyebrows in Edward's direction. "Oh?"

Edward turned to me. "I guess I was just...relieved that you were okay and I kind of forgot.." He said a bit sheepishly.

"What was it that you left out?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well...Alice saw me find the note at your house, and she went to find Carlisle to help me, Emmett, and Jasper. That gunshot seconds before you passed out? That was Carlisle..." Edward began and my eyes widened slightly. "Embry came at him, because he came in through the back door of the house, and Carlisle fired. He had pure silver bullets. It's almost the only thing that will kill a werewolf. How I killed Jacob, however, I...I ripped out his..."

"Heart?" I whispered, feeling as if I wanted to puke.

Edward nodded, a look of disgust upon his face, as well as the other guys who had witnessed it. Alice finally spoke up. "It was actually lucky that Carlisle got there when he did. If he hadn't showed up, Embry wouldn't have gotten distracted, and Embry would have went for Edward. It was the gunshot that also distracted Jacob, allowing Edward to kill him." She said matter-of-factly.

I nodded slowly, processing all of this new information.

"But, what about Sam? Didn't any other 'wolve turn up?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"Sam is probably still unconscious. I couldn't kill a defenseless person. It just...it goes against all my morals." Edward answered. "And no other 'wolves turned up except for Embry."

I nodded once again, sitting back in my chair away from my cereal bowl. I didn't feel hungry anymore. I knew deep down that this war with the 'wolves would be unavoidable at one point or another, but it was a war over me. Over my safety. But it was always over me, wasn't it? It was my fault that the treaty was now broken because the vampires went over their boundary line to save me. Maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed with Renee instead of coming to Forks to live with Charlie. But, then again, if I hadn't come, I wouldn't have fallen in love.

I was so confused.

"Hey, Bella. Why don't you get dressed and we can go for a walk? Get you some fresh air." Edward said to me and, a bit surprised that, as overprotective as he always was, he would let me go outside.

"Okay. Sounds good." I stood up and at the same time, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all came around the table to me. Esme held out her arms to me and embraced me tightly, in a motherly hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Bella." She whispered, and if she were able to produce tears, I knew that she would have been crying.

I smiled and was then swept into a hug by Alice also, so much shorter than me, yet so much stronger. "Me too. I don't know what I would have done without my 'sister'." She said with a smile and last, came Rosalie. It took her a moment but she finally hugged me, delicately, thinking I would break. I hugged her tightly as well. "I'm glad you're alright, too, Bella. It would have broken Edward's heart if anything were to happen to you." She said, being her usual protective sister of him.

I smiled and nodded, at a loss for words to say. I looked past her shoulder at Edward, and saw him smiling at me.

"Now, let's go find something for you to wear." Alice said, and took my hand, pulling me upstairs with her into her room.

She tossed a pair of jeans and a black and grey striped hoodie-like shirt out of her closet and I quickly dressed. She pulled my hair into a ponytail for me, and I was good to go.

"Thanks, Alice." I said to her with a smile, and then returned back downstairs to find Edward waiting near the door for me. He slipped his arm around my waist and opened the door, and soon we were out under the overcast sky.

"Can we go to the meadow?" I asked Edward, our fingers laced together.

"I'd rather not, Bella." Edward said, and when he saw my expression, he quickly said, "not because I don't want to. Believe me, Bella, I want nothing more than to go to the meadow with you. But...it's still dangerous. I don't want to subject you to anything that may harm you. We will go to the meadow sometime, but just not right now, okay sweetheart?"

I understood, and nodded with a small smile. "It's okay. It was just an idea."

"Okay." He said and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to mine. I wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping him there. He didn't make any move to pull back, and, to my surprise, he swept me up into his arms, kissing me fully, with as much passion as I could tell he possessed.

God, if every time he kissed me was like this, I would have to be turned into a vampire, because I wouldn't be able to breath. I loved the feeling of his cold lips against my warm ones. It was bliss.

As we pulled apart so I could breathe, he looked me in my eyes with his own golden ones, which were absolutely smoldering.

"I love you, Bella. So much." He said to me, his voice soft.

I would never get tired of hearing that. Never, in all of eternity. "I love you too."

I knew that several of the family members must have been watching from the windows, probably Alice and Rosalie most likely, seeing me in Edward's arms, our faces close together. I was sure it looked like something out of a fairytale. But to me, it was.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I'm sorry its short. The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be. Simple as that. Evil little thing, aren't I? XD**


End file.
